jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/W poszukiwaniu prawdy/@comment-32398021-20180701021638
Jestem. Byłam, zanim napisałeś, ale poczułam silny imperatyw przetrawienia tego w spokoju XD Ale niechaj będzie, mam teraz wolną godzinę. Szykuj się... " Szatyn musiał przyznać, iż wiele się zmieniło pod jego nieobecność i nie chodzi tylko o fakt odmalowania." Bo szkoły maluje się w roku szkolnym. "Dla Czkawki było to dość spore ryzyko, gdyż nie mógł używać swojej fałszywej tożsamości, jednak co to za życie, które jest pozbawione ryzyka." " Ty się mnie pytasz? Przypominam, że nie było mnie kilka miesięcy w szkole." "Gdy tylko starucha przy sprawdzaniu listy obecności doszła do Czkawki, nawet nie starała się powstrzymywać swoich kąśliwych uwag wymieszanych z obelgami w stronę szatyna..." Serio. SERIO? Czekaj, spójrzmy kilka linijek niżej: "Nie wiem, w co ty się wpakowałeś, młody, ale praktycznie wszyscy cię szukają. Ludzie twojego ojca, policja, wszyscy!" Kąśliwych uwag? Doprawdy? I zero pytań o przykładowej treści "dlaczego od pół roku nie było cię na zajęciach"? Zero zdziwienia? I w końcu zero telefonów na policję, że oto znalazł się poszukiwany przez całe miasto zbieg? Przecież że jest poszukiwany - wszyscy wiedzą, nawet Pyskacz. A ona? Nie no, co tam. Mogła nie usłyszeć, cóż za problem, populacja przygłuchych ludzi przecież rośnie. Swoją drogą, zastanawia mnie, czemu któraś z odtrąconych dziewczyn w ramach zemsty nie zadzwoniła do służb. Że w ogóle Czkawek w swojej szkole czuje się tak bezpiecznie, że pokazuje mordkę. Przecież każdy zna jego nazwisko (no i nie wierzę, że nie rozwieszono zdjęć - więc nawet gdyby nie po nazwisku, to po pysku się go rozpozna) i może go w dowolnej chwili wydać. Zresztą, co tam wydać. On już dziesięć minut po wpisaniu jego obecności do dziennika (jeśli nie wcześniej, w końcu był śledzony przez najlepszych zwiadowców świata!) powinien być pochwycony przez antyterrorystów w trakcie brawurowej akcji, na czas której szkołę by otoczono kordonem uzbrojonych po zęby oddziałów specjalnych, no bo przecież wiedzieli/domyślali się, że ma Szczerbatka (zresztą wcześniej już, ile razy go widziano, wołano ochronę). To co ich tak kurczę przymuliło? "Co oznaczało, że musieli siedzieć przez czterdzieści pięć minut z nauczycielką, która szczerze ich nienawidziła. Gdy tylko starucha przy sprawdzaniu listy obecności doszła do Czkawki, nawet nie starała się powstrzymywać swoich kąśliwych uwag wymieszanych z obelgami w stronę szatyna." Twoja pani z fizyki Cię nie lubi, co? ;P "Przez całą lekcję przeglądał dane, które Szczerbatek wykradł z Xanatii." "Ułożył tablet na blacie i poziewując, przewijał poufne dane na oczach podstarzałej profesor i rozkrzyczanych rówieśników". " Inną ciekawą informacją był fakt sprzedania tych strojów między innymi Rosji, Stanom Zjednoczonym, czy Państwu Islamskiemu, co miało odwrócić bieg wojny na bliskim wschodzie." ... *scrolluje do góry i sprawdza, czy aby na pewno w nazwie miasteczka padło uniwersumowe "Berk"* "Wśród tych danych umieszczone zostały na szczęście położenie wszystkich fabryk, które miały produkować tego typu wyposażenie." Dzięki tej wiedzy życie Czkawki nareszcie stało się kompletne, a z serca zniknęła niewytłumaczalna dotąd pustka. "- Nie mogę opuścić szkoły przecież. – odparł szatyn." No jasne, że nie. Przecież do tej pory nie było cię tylko pół roku! Wrzuć na luz, chłopie. Tak po profesor z fizyki patrząc, na drugie pół też nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi. "- Jednak mądrze by było, gdybyś tak zrobił." Heh, widzisz? On też nie zauważył. "Nie mogę się wiecznie ukrywać. Poza tym mam ważne informacje dotyczące Xanatii, firmy ojca." Bo z poufnymi danymi należy się obnosić, zwłaszcza, gdy jest się poszukiwanym za ich posiadanie. "Niestety szatyn został powstrzymany przez stado dziewczyn..." ...Wyczuwam szowinizm. "Co prawda były w szkole pogłoski, iż miała ona iść z kimś innym na imprezę z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego, ale szatyn..." "...zamiast po prostu w trakcie rozmowy spytać ją, z kim idzie na ten bal, postanowił wyjść na tego z inicjatywą i rozjechać się na tym jak ochroniarz na skórce po bananie." :] " Rozumiem. – powiedział Czkawka, idąc w kierunku klasy, gdzie miały za chwilę odbywać się lekcje." Skrzywdzony, zwiesił ogon i zaskamlał cicho niczym mały, porzucony psiak. "Wielka impreza w szkole, na której byli dosłownie wszyscy." Oprócz, oczywiście, wybitnie zdolnych ochroniarzy z Xanatii. "W końcu nikt nie chciał opuścić takiego wydarzenia." Nikt poza policją, która miała w tym czasie ciekawsze zadanie poszukiwania pewnego uczącego się tam szatyna. No nic, podobno najciemniej zawsze pod latarnią. "W przypadku Szpadki był to o dwa lata starszy Eret, zaś towarzyszką Mieczyka była '''Ania'"'' Ło matko, toś pojechał XD Venea chciałaby wiedzieć, czemu nie "Helga". "Jedynym wyjątkiem był Czkawka, który siedział przy stole z przekąskami, którymi się zajadał podczas przeczesywania wykradzionej bazy danych w poszukiwaniu jeszcze jakichś ciekawych informacji." "Tłustymi paluchami przejechał po ekranie i leniwie sięgnął po następne skrzydełko, nie wysilając się na obserwację otoczenia, którego wścibskie oczy mogłyby przecież dosięgnąć tajników wyrobu Szczerbatków na skalę masową. Bo i po co? Przecież był pewien, że doskonale wtopił się w tłum." "Na oko był może o rok starszy od szatyna i na pewno nie chodził do tej samej szkoły, bo w przeciwnym razie Czkawka kojarzyłby jego twarz." "Miał świetną pamięć do twarzy. Wręcz fotograficzną. Oraz tę zaletę, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzały mu półroczne przerwy." "Towarzysz blondynki miał średniej długości włosy pozostawione w artystycznym nieładzie." "-Cholera! - syknął przez zęby zaskoczony Czkawka. - Koleś ukradł mi patent!" "- Robi się… Niestety nic o nim nie znalazłem w żadnej bazie danych. – oznajmił po chwili Szczerbatek." "To najwyraźniej kosmita - dodał z przekonaniem." "Każdy, oprócz Czkawki, odpoczywał albo tańczył." Oprócz, gdyż grzanie krzesła podczas przeglądania danych Xanatii bynajmniej nie jest odpoczynkiem. "Był nawet moment, w którym i on i Czkawka popatrzyli się na siebie z dość wyraźną wrogością. (...) Szatyn natomiast nie robił nic oprócz obserwowania każdego, nawet najmniejszego ruchu towarzysza Astrid. (...) - Cześć! – Tomek chciał uścisnąć rękę szatyna, jednak ten nawet nie drgnął, tylko spojrzał się na niego wrogo." "Normalny człowiek nazwałby to zazdrością..." "...ale Czkawka miał zaskakująco małe pojęcie na temat normalności. Oraz naturę wybitnie zaborczą. Zwłaszcza w kwestiach rzeczy, które nie były jego." "Niestety nic o nim nie znalazłem w żadnej bazie danych. – oznajmił po chwili Szczerbatek. (...)" "W końcu jednak przydarzyła się idealna okazja by poznać gościa..." A Czkawka, niczym rasowy agent, naturalnie z niej nie skorzystał. "- Czemu nie tańczysz? – spytała z uśmiechem." "- Bo siedzenie na krześle, obżeranie stołu z przekąsek i palcowanie ekranu w poszukiwaniu tajnych danych jest o wiele bardziej zajmującą aktywnością - odparł, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. - Tylko nikomu nie mów." "- Nie mam siły. Wcześniej tańczyłem cały czas." Hoho! Czkawka mistrz kłamstwa w pięć sekund ;) "– To jest Tomek i od przyszłego roku będzie z nami chodził do klasy." Klimatycznych imion ciąg dalszy ;) "- A gdzie twoja para? – spytał brunet." "- Zajechała się podczas tego naszego szaleńczego tańca, pogubiła szpilki i ostatecznie wróciła do domu, bo jak ją wziąłem w obroty, dowiedziałem się, co jadła na obiad - rzucił beznamiętnie Czkawka, starając się równocześnie nadać swemu spojrzeniu wystarczająco wrogi charakter."'' "- Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje, Czkawka? ''- Ze mną? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku."'' A mi tu jedzie czołg. Hehe, pomysł bicia się o skrzydełko bez dwóch zdań świetny XDD "Gdy tylko jedno z rodzeństwa starało się położyć rękę na ostatnim skrzydełku, wtedy natychmiast drugie dokładało wszelkich starań by nie przegrać." "Czkawka zaś, obserwując ich, tylko poklepał się po brzuchu i błogosławiąc swój refleks, z jakim wyjadł całą resztę, zabrał się za przeglądanie swoich nieziemsko interesujących danych." "On był zdania, że nowy chłopak Astrid był niezwykle podejrzany." Był tego zdania naturalnie tylko z wrodzonej ostrożności. :*** No nic, skończyłam. Powiem - choć pewnie mi w to nie uwierzysz - że nexteł mi się podobał. Oczywiście Tomek będzie jednym z wybitnie zdolnej siatki szpiegowskiej Xanatii i już nie mogę się doczekać, aż Czkawka uratuje Astrid od związku z nieczującym nic do niej fanatycznym zwolennikiem przejęcia Szczerbatka oraz zabicia jego posiadacza - i oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nasz szatyn zrobi to w najbardziej heroiczny sposób, w jaki się tylko da. Póki co w ogóle cieszy mnie fakt, że odżyłeś i coś dodałeś, bo już zaczynałam się martwić, że zawiesisz kolejny blog, co byłoby niewybaczalne (a ja wciąż czekam na kontynuację Ceny Zemsty ^^). Życzę weny, chęci i udanych wakacji z mnóstwem czasu na pisanie :) Eriel